1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powdery cosmetic. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a powdery cosmetic comprising a spherical cellulose powder coated, impregnated, or chemically linked with a high molecular substance retentive of moisture in the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The term "powdery cosmetic" is intended to mean a powdery cosmetic in a loose state or a pressed state prepared by mixing as a main component a powder mainly composed of a constitutional pigment, such as talc, mica, titanium dioxide, or polymer powder, and optionally an inorganic pigment, such as iron oxide, or an organic pigment, with a suitable amount of an oil as an adhesive or a binder, such as a hydrocarbon or ester oil, and if necessary pressing the mixture by compression molding.
With respect to the feeling on application of a powdery cosmetic, excellent spreadability, adhesion and finish have been required in the art.
Various spherical particles, surfactants, humectants, etc. have hitherto been incorporated in powdery cosmetics for the purpose of improving their feeling on application to the skin.
Specifically, a spherical synthetic resin powder, such as spherical nylon, spherical polyethylene or spherical polystyrene, has been used in the art in order to improve the spreadability and in recent years spherical cellulose powder has been used because it is possible to improve the adhesion to the skin. However, synthetic resin powder agglomerates due to a large charging property, which unfavorably causes the power to stand-out after application to the skin. The spherical cellulose powder has no cohesiveness but absorbs the moisture present on the surface of the skin, which brings about an overly dry and loose sensation to the skin, so that no satisfactory finish can be attained. Further, swelling and shrinkage of cellulose occur due to the moisture in the air, and this causes cracking during or after shaping. This made it impossible to incorporate the cellulose powder in large amounts.